Midnight Snack
by ltifal
Summary: Sighed... 'Dang door' he thought before leaning on the counter. 'Dang door' He said as he looked at his companion. 'Dang door' He silently wished that he was not mocking him when he 1st saw them... crack pairing


**Authoress note: hello! It's been a whil... ah I mean quite long time.. ha.. ha.. **_**nervous laugh**_** um **_**cough **_**well… ahem enjoy my new fic. Based on my poll result, the bottom was Atobe, Ohtori and Sanada. Since I already made Atobe-Kikumaru before, I try this pairing.**

**Disclaimer: Hoy! Normal disclaimer attached!**

**Warning: slight shounen ai and crack pairing! XD! Checked and rechecked and rechecked but English was my 3rd language.**

_Midnight Snack_

He didn't know how he ended up with the taller, cruel and almost stoic-Tezuka-like lad but the dang door was locked as soon as he closed it. Oh ok, he was not cruel but when you saw him easily slapped other faces, someone would eventually think so. Sighing, he finally leaned onto the container while the other lad crossed his arms, quite annoyed if you asked him.

"So… what are you doing here?" the red hair lad finally asked after several seconds uncomfortable silent. He couldn't saw the taller lad eyes since it were hidden behind the black hat but he was itchy to break the ice between them. That was normal and usual job for him, being a cheerful happy go lucky person.

"…"

"So?"

"… Nothing."

"Nya, ok. So can you open the door?"

"…No and yes." He said as he unfolded his hand, finding that the red hair was no threat at all.

"Huh?" the cat like lad blinked his eyes once, while the taller lad continued. "No, I can't unlock the door but yes, I can _destroy_ it."

"Oh, like kicking?" he asked excitedly

"…something like it or… cut it." He said while looking at the sharp kitchen hanging on the wall, which made Kikumaru to sweatdrop.

"Um, ok." He looked around before sighing. They could always break the door or even escaped from the window but they were in the 3rd floor kitchen inside Senbatsu camp dorm. Even if he was not as genius as Fuji, he knew it was a problem if he had to break other people property more over government property. The other lad, being a fuku-bucho (vice captain) might be know about the consequent too, since he was well, locked in the first place before he came… "I guess we as well wait until morning…"

"Hn." He replied before a growl came from his own stomach, which made the awkward Seigaku acrobat to chuckle slightly.

"Hoy, I see." His eyes twinkling lightly before he moved toward the refrigerator, missing the slight blush uncharacteristically spread across the older lad. "Now we have some rice and… ah, salmon and umeboshi (sour plum). I can make onigiri (rice ball) for you."

"You can cook?"

"Don't you?" he grinned as he put the rice inside the rice cooker to warm it. "I was thinking about sandwich." He replied unconsciously before walking toward the fridge. Taking the small bottle of cold tea, he took a small glance at the other boy before opened it and took a sip. Kikumaru skillfully fried the salmon and placed it on the plate before turned around to find the black hat sitting on the counter beside the cooker, quietly sipping his cold tea.

"… want some?" he asked before offering it to Kikumaru.

"Hm, I want something else, any other?" he asked while Sanada took a step toward the cooler and opened its door.

"Coke?"

"Hm.."

"Orange?"

"No."

"Milk?"

"Cold milk in the middle of the night? No."

"Fanta?"

"No different with Coke so no…"

"… Coffee?"

"At night!"

"Ok that's mean no. Kirin?"

"What?! We have beer?"

"No." he smirked before taking a bottle of plain water, yes water. "Any complaint?" he said waving the bottle slightly

"I don't know that you are pretty patient." Chuckled slightly, he took the water from the lad and continued "And has some humor too." Drinking the water in one gulp, before continue to process making the onigiri. By now the rice was quite warm to form a rice ball. Kikumaru didn't know why but he found out that being with Sanada was not that frightening, well at least he knew that the fukubucho was patient enough. But it might be because he was not Rikkaidai member.

"You are quite skillful." Kikumaru almost jump when he heard his voice, close enough or even too close. When he turned to look back, he was staring up at shining black eyes. Sanada himself was not prepared with sudden movement and the reason why did he stand this close was also crossing his mind. He couldn't help but stared at the blue eyes in front of him, '_they were pretty… wait did he say pretty?_'

"Anou… (um)" Kikumaru could fell his face heat up. A blink before the taller lad broke the eyes contact and pulled back, a faint blush was spreading across his face.

"Sorry. I don't know why did I stand that close." He said as matter of fact, Eiji was laugh nervously before his grin back to his face.

"Don't mind. Maybe you are curious, my sister was doing that too sometime, she likes watching me making bento (lunch box)."

"Sou…sou ka? (really?)" He said unsure, '_why did he do that again?_'

"Nya, want you try making this?"

"… No."

"Why not?" a pause as if he was pondering about something before he murmured "Kitchen and samurai don't mix really well…"

"Ha?" a blink before he let a chuckle.

"Not funny." he said glaring slightly, the red hair lad grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the counter.

"Come on, let you try."

_Prince_

_Of_

_Tennis_

"Hm… that was … _cough_ some odd shape." He said observing the form. "I don't really know how you can make this one…" he continued obvious to the older lad uneasiness. "But that was cool." With his sparking eyes, the red head turned around and bounced a little. His action made Sanada sweatdropped and glanced at his creation. Really, who would form a _cube_ shape onigiri?

"… Thank you." He unconsciously smiled at the comment '_hm... It's not that bad_'

"And the taste is also awesome." Kikumaru continued as he ate one of the oddly shape onigiri.

"That's because you cook that salmon well, Kikumaru."

"Hoy?" a blink

"What?"

"You call my name!"

"Yes, and?" the black hair looked at him in confused, '_what so weird about him calling people's name now?_'

"I thought you don't even know me." The cat like lad seemed to beam while Sanada for once amused.

"Is that really strange?"

"No but call me Eiji. Kikumaru sound old to me. Can I call you Gen-chan then?"

"G Gen-chan?" the chibi Sanada on his head was screaming a 'no' while shaking repeatly, but upon seeing the puppy, sparkling, shinning eyes of one cute cat like regular, he couldn't help but nodded. The Chibi self was crying crocodile tears and running around while putting his both hands on his chibi head. Sanada unconsciously waved his right hand to erase the chibi. Fortunately this action was going unnoticed.

"Ok then Gen-chan, why don't we enjoy our midnight snack first before..." He trailed as he looked around and continued "Make our self comfortable with the kitchen floor, I guess." He said sheepishly as Sanada nodded.

Minutes passed as both enjoyed their late snack, fortunately for them that Kikumaru found a picnic mat as he laid it on the floor, enough for them to sit on the cold floor. On second thought, they didn't actually need it since it was summer time. Both of them were sitting on the floor while leaning onto the counter cupboard.

"Ne (hei)."

"Hn?"

"Why do you keep your hat on?"

"… No reason." He said as he pulled off his hat down and put it on the floor. Kikumaru was looking at his newest friend intently before he let out a yawn.

"I'm sleepy." He said before closed his eyes.

"Hn…" was the older lad's respond, before he closed his eyes too. It was only several minutes when he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He instinctly opened his eyes and found the red head sounded asleep. Didn't dare to wake him up, he sighed. Somehow he found that it was ok to lose his guard sometimes and closed his eyes.

_Tennis_

_No _

_Oujisama_

The next morning, Atobe who a little thirsty was walking toward the kitchen and of course, he was grumbling all the way about no maid facility service in the dorm. When he opened the door he found such adorable scene with Kikumaru sleeping on Sanada's thigh. He smirked before he walked toward the refrigerator. The black hair lad quickly jerked awake when he heard a door's sound but it was too late when he saw his rival.

"Instead of making out in the kitchen, you can ask his roommate to trade with you." The diva said as he took the orange juice out of the cooler, still smirking.

"It's not like what you think." The black hair lad glared dangerously

"Ore-sama will leave both of you then." He said chuckled a little as he pulled the door knob, he turned it but nothing happened. "…"

"Welcome to the hell kitchen, Atobe." He said, a winning tone could be heard from the lad as Kikumaru slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?" he slowly waked up and rubbing his face. Remembering the situation, the red head finally opened his mouth "That darn door could only be open from the outside."

"That was a little too late for a warning…" Atobe frowned.

"Don't worry, Kei-chan, want some onigiri?" Kikumaru said cheerfully as he took the leftover odd shape and normal shape onigiri from the refrigerator. While Atobe was wondering since when he became Kei-chan…

_Owari_

_Omake_

"… So that's why you end up with Atobe and Sanada in the kitchen?"

"Yup." The red head said as he was training his leg weight lifting with Oishi, Kirihara who was training with help of Kamio was also listening intently. "But Gen-chan was awesome; he can make a square shape onigiri."

"Gen-chan?!" Kirihara almost banged his forehead to the ground.

"Square Onigiri?" Kamio couldn't help as he imagined the robot square hands pressing square shape onigiri, and when it done, it looked like a stone onigiri.

"Yes, Kei-chan also admitted that it was quite good."

"Kei-chan? The monkey king?" Echizen who was 'accidentally' passed them almost pop his eyes out. Tezuka who was their replacement coach was also wondering about the square onigiri, when suddenly there were a yell about match between the Tango pair.

Sanada was preparing to serve, he was sure he was going to take this one point. Atobe on the other side also concentrated to return the ball. After several second, the black hat wearer was tossing the ball to the air and as he was ready to hit it with his racket…

"Ganbatte, Gen-chan! Kei-chan!"

Second later the yell of 'let' (the ball touch the net but go inside receiver side) could be heard from the referee. The other audience was looking and whispering, many were grinning madly and some was chuckling. Atobe could be seen fall flat to the ground while Sanada blushed and tucked his hat.

**Authoress note: care to review? The next crack would be Kikumaru-Ohtori. The poll is still open on my profile.**


End file.
